Beyond the Shadows
by Mewsic
Summary: Set after TP: Link goes in search for his dear friend in the shadows, and imagines abandoning the world of light. But fate has different plans for the bearer of courage.


Prologue

_I miss her._

Link's pen hovered over the paper as he stared at the three words. It had been four weeks since Midna shattered the mirror, and each day Link grew lonelier and lonelier.

At first it wasn't so bad, just a little quiet. Link was in the company of her Majesty, Zelda, for a while. Most of their time was spent traveling; Zelda and Link agreed that it was best to return the different weapons that were acquired in the dungeons and return the Master Sword to its resting spot. But after everything was back in its rightful place, Zelda needed to return to the castle to begin castle repairs and economical rebuilding.

Link's pen continued to hover as he became lost in his thoughts, remembering his last meeting with Zelda before the two parted ways.

"You are always welcome at the castle, Link. My kingdom and I are indebted to you." Zelda walked with Link to Epona; Link was heading back to Ordon while Zelda was going to Castle Town. "Do you need anything else for your voyage back home?"

Link gave Zelda a sad smile. "Thank you, your Majesty-"

Zelda held up her hand. "Please, just call me Zelda. No need for formalities amongst friends."

"Thank you for your offer, Zelda, but I think I am well prepared for my trip."

"Before you go, I have something for you." Zelda dug in a bag and handed Link what looked like a thin leather book. "This is a journal, but I added some magical properties to it." She opened up the book to show a single blank piece of parchment paper. "New pages will always appear when you need them, and only you will be able to read the contents." She smiled while Link looked at the journal with an amazed expression. "You have seen much on your adventure, and I encourage you to document it all." Link smiled, putting the journal in a side bag.

"I also have this for you." Zelda handed link a small orange and black stone.

"The shadow crystal! I thought it was destroyed. Where did you find this?" Link cradled the small stone in his hands, tracing the delicate markings with his thumbs. To Link's dismay, he did not turn into a beast; the Twili magic was gone.

"In Hyrule Field, after the battle with Ganondorf. May it be a reminder to never forget what lives in the shadows."

He mounted Epona, giving a final nod to Zelda. "Safe travels, and maybe one day we will cross paths again."

Zelda smiled, "I hope so, Link. Take care."

With that, Link and Epona headed home, or what used to be home. The town welcomed him back, and after three full days of celebrating, Link was back to the simple, quiet life of a goat herder. It was too quiet for Link, who had grown accustomed to having a partner, no, a friend, in his shadow. A friend who he missed dearly. A friend who he would never see again.

*Knock-knock* "Link? Link, are you home?" Ilia's soft voice brought Link back to the present. Closing the journal, he slowly walked to the front door. Link opened the door to see Ilia holding a picnic basket. "Care for lunch? I have pumpkin soup." Link gestured for her to come in, smelling the delicious aroma of spices and sweet pumpkin.

They sat quietly and ate, which was odd for the pair. Ilia reached out and touched Link's shoulder, only to feel a small shudder under her delicate hand. She frowned, feeling the bonds of their once strong friendship pull apart.

"Link, is everything alright?" Link looked at her, unsure how to answer. "I know we have both been through a lot, but you seem…distant lately. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Link shook his head. "I'll be ok, Ilia. I just need time to, uh, adjust to things."

"I know you were alone for so long, but you aren't now, Link. I'm here. The village is here. _We_ are all here for you, Link." Tears began to shimmer in her eyes. "You've been so distant since you returned. Even Fado, who you were great friends with, has noticed how distant you've become."

"You've been talking to Fado about me?" Link stood up, suddenly becoming annoyed. "Who else have you been talking about me to?"

"Link, that's not what I-"

"Ilia, please. I, no, _we_, experienced things in the past few months that were disturbing. It's not something you just forget, or just move on as if nothing happened. The things I had to do, the things I had to see, what I had to become…it changed me!"

Ilia placed a soft hand on his cheek. She stroked his face, trying to connect with her friend. "Link, what happened to you out there? What happened to the man I used to know?" Link grabbed her hand and gently pulled it away from his face.

"He's gone, Ilia. I'm sorry, but he's gone."

Ilia left, her heart broken. Link opened up his journal, adding to his previous entry.

_I'm going to search for her. I will find a way to find her and see her again._

The next morning Fado called for Link at his house; he didn't show up for work. Ilia stood in the path next to his house. She didn't need to go inside the house to know Link was gone. Looking sadly in the distance, Ilia wished her friend luck in finding what he was looking for.


End file.
